


Dreadful rescue

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: Learning Curve [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fighting, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Iruka gets in trouble, Life lessons fic, Mizuki is a little shit, reward fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Iruka is in the dark, alone and waiting for his fate to be revealed. There is no escape.





	Dreadful rescue

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: If you haven't read Life Lessons there's a pretty good chance none of this will make sense. So go read that.
> 
> Alright folks here it is the 10k reward fic for Life Lessons. The winning vote was of course Kakashi/Iruka and Life Lessons timeline. Thank you all for voting and for contributing to that 10k milestone of the main story. There's still so much more to be done in the main story, but I hope you enjoy this little tid bit of what the future might hold. 
> 
> Many thanks to all of you who have been coming back week after week and supporting not only the reward fics, but the main story as well. It means a lot to me for you all to do this. I love your comments and kudos. If you enjoy this fic and the other works I have you should consider taking a look at the new private blog I have for my writing. The details are on my profile page.

 

Iruka was staring down at the floor. Waiting. So far it had been quiet and as odd as it was, he was glad for it. If it was quiet then it meant that the men guarding him weren’t about to come back for him. He knew once they did come for him he would have little options, it wasn’t as if he could fight them. He wasn’t strong enough for that, he’d be forced to walk down that horrible stretch of hallway towards his fate. For now he could content himself with staring at the floor, doing everything he could not to think about what lay ahead of him. His eyes traveled from the floor to his hands and arms, there was bruising and scrapes all along his once blemish free skin. The fight had roughened him up, but he’d had no choice in the matter. It wasn’t as if he could do anything, but fight back. Already the throbbing of his blackened eye and torn cheek bothered him. He was sure he made quite the sight, not that it mattered now. His eyes fell away from the proof of his fight to land once more on the floor.

The teen gave a sigh, it had been stupid and reckless to think he’d get away with it. That he’d manage to escape, he was lucky that things hadn’t been worse. He shuddered to think what might have happened if the men who’d caught him had decided to get rough with him as they had the other man. Their hands had been like steel bands around his arms, Iruka had already known better than to try fighting back at that point. He’d been thrown into the small room where he was now, their promise that he’d be dealt with soon ringing in his ears. There was nothing he could do now, but wait.

The sound of a door opening made Iruka flinch, footsteps echoing down the hallway like piercing knives. They were coming for him, he knew this. The footsteps drew nearer to his cell, the only noise in this dim place. They stopped and Iruka had to fight the temptation to make this worse by saying anything, there was no point in offering some kind of witty remark. They wouldn’t think it was funny and it would just make this all worse.

“Get up.”

A silent nod was all Iruka gave them, rising from the floor he turned to stare at his guards. The two men were glowering at him. Nothing new there. He came towards the door only to still when one of the guards glared at him, right he wasn’t supposed to get close to the door. Seemed stupid now considering that they were there to take him away. Still he didn’t want to make this harder than it already was, so he took a few steps back and waited. Once the door was open and both guards had their hands free was he beckoned forward, Iruka stepped through the threshold only to wince when his arms were once more in iron grips.

He gave a small sigh as he was dragged down the hallway, he didn’t try to waylay them by digging his heels in. He just followed along, giving them no reason to get rough with him. The door at the end of the hallway was barely visible, the lack of light making his eyes strain to see. Iruka winced when the door was opened suddenly, bright light filtering into his vision at long last.

He had to blink rapidly to try and clear it, still his vision wavered as he was dragged along. He stumbled a few times as he couldn’t reach up to wipe away the tears his sensitive eyes were producing, raising his arms would be a very bad thing to do at that moment.

He let the guards drag him along, knowing that they would lead him wherever he was meant to go. A few twists and turns were made, a few more doors being opened and closed. Iruka’s vision began to clear and he was once more able to take in the sights around him. It wasn’t much, mostly just drab walls and bright lights. He wasn’t sure if that was to make it harder for people to fight back after they’d been in the cells or not, but it seemed like a logical thing to do. After all he’d been pretty damn helpless to do anything while he fought to get his vision back.

Now he could see that they were on the threshold of the last door. The door he could vividly remember being brought through when he’d been captured. Iruka swallowed nervously as they drew nearer. The door opened with a shove from one of his guards hands and Iruka met his fate. His guards pulled him towards a kunoichi, standing beside him as he was forced to look passively towards the kunoichi glaring at him. Once he was standing before her did she smirk, it wasn’t a good smirk. Iruka knew smirks like that and that was a smirk of promised pain. 

“I wonder what he’ll do to you.”

Iruka had the same thoughts as the woman, not that he was about to voice them. That would just make her and the guards day he was sure, so he stayed silent no matter how hard that was for him. He wasn’t about to give them the satisfaction of seeing him beg. 

“Won’t be long now, though it’s a shame we won’t get to watch.”

Iruka took a shuddering breath. The kunoichi smiled back at him, like he’d already lost his feeble attempts to keep his dignity by remaining silent. Iruka took a sharp breath when he heard a door come crashing back into a wall, he was mildly amused when it wasn’t just him who flinched and jumped. He was tempted to say something back at the woman in regards to that, but was waylaid from doing so when the person who had arrived so hastily came to stand beside the woman. Iruka ducked his head staring firmly at the floor as the larger man leaned closer, inching into Iruka’s personal space.

“ I’ll deal with you in a minute.” The man gave a nod to the guards as he stood straight once more.

The rather bleak promise was maintained by the guards pushing Iruka along back towards a wall where he was forced to sit on a bench and wait. He didn’t dare look up, he didn’t wish to see the looks being leveraged against him. His guards hadn’t left him even though he was at a severe disadvantage, there really was no hope of escape. He was sure they were well aware of that fact, he could idly hear the kunoichi talking with the man. Iruka did his best to tune their conversation out when he heard various words he could relate to the torture waiting for him.

Time passed, the exact amount was lost on him. Iruka knew it had only been a few minutes, maybe ten at most he guessed before the guards chuckled and walked off. Well that certainly didn’t bode well for him, Iruka inwardly thought it was kinda sad to miss them and yet he found himself preferring their company to what lay ahead which wasn’t that far fetched considering what was waiting for him. At least with the guards he only had to worry about a few bruises, the man that came to stand in front of him however...

“Get up.”

Iruka stood, head still firmly down at the floor. He couldn’t help but wince as a forceful hand landed on his shoulder, directing him where ever the man wanted to go. The door the man had thrown open had been shut sometime between the man’s arrival and their departure, but another guard opened it. More than likely to prevent it being bashed against the wall again. Iruka idly wondered if the guard had been hit with the door, that amused him in some sick way. 

Iruka was pushed down another hallway before natural light finally reached his eyes, the droning voices of other shinobi were quiet here. None wanted to be here and those that were did their best to stay quiet so as to not draw attention to themselves. Well that wasn’t strictly true, those that decided to fight back were the ones who were making noise. Iruka had been one of the quiet ones and he was thankful for having that presence of mind as he caught sight of the ramifications for causing trouble.

Iruka winced when he saw from the corner of his eye as a man was slammed bodily to the ground, three guards putting the man into a pressure hold. The hand on his shoulder squeezed as if in warning, Iruka knew better than to try and fight. Even with just the single man now guarding him, Iruka was severely outclassed here. 

Walking through the pen area, Iruka was drawn through a series of doors which finally ended at a door which led outside. The fresh breeze had him inhaling a bit more than usual. The cell had smelled like sweat, like nerves and fear. Not surprising given what it was there for, but it made the open air so much more sweeter. Iruka was glad to be rid of the stifling air in the cell, to be free of it and out in the open air regardless of what was awaiting him.

“So-”

“Shut up.”

Iruka gave a nod. He didn’t know what had prompted him to try and speak, that was rather stupid of him. He let the man direct him away from the building, into the woods. Well that was lovely, he’d always figured he’d die in the woods. Though he had hoped that it might be after some battle and not this way. Being executed seemed rather stupid when you thought about it, there was nothing brave about it. Just depressing really, Iruka stumbled along as the man pushed him forward.

Deeper and deeper they went, Iruka wondered if the man had a favorite spot or if this was just because he was amused to force Iruka to think about his fate. The walk continued for some fifteen minutes and despite the fresh air, Iruka’s nerves began to climb. He just wanted it to be over, to stop worrying about what was going to happen. He supposed that was part of the torture though, to make one fear when his fate would be delivered. To fear whatever the man decided would happen to him. Iruka jerked to a stop, the man coming around to stand in front of him once more. Iruka refused to meet his gaze, staring down at the detritus at the forest floor.

“Look at me.”

Well that wasn’t something Iruka wished to do,but he also wasn’t stupid enough to try and deny the man. Carefully Iruka brought his gaze up from the ground, flowing up through the armor and weapons he could see. He knew there were so many more hidden from view, every shinobi carried more on their person than one would first think. Finally his eyes caught those of the man glaring at him.

“What did you do?”

Iruka licked his lips carefully moistening them and trying not to spark the pain from the split in them. It didn’t work, but he paid it little attention as he finally answered the man’s question. “You don’t know? I thought they-”

“Iruka.”

Iruka flinched. “Right...Uh I got into a fight.” It was said in a weak voice.

The man glaring at him crossed his arms over his chest. Iruka watched on silently as the man continued to glower. Unsure what the man might possibly want from him now.

“I already know that.” The man’s terse voice had Iruka sighing.

“Then why’d you ask?”

The glare hardened. “Don’t.”

Iruka gave a nod, he knew better than to test the man. Being sarcastic wouldn’t get him anywhere, well anywhere good that is.

“It was stupid.”

“You won't find me arguing that.” The man sniped. “Get to the point.”

Iruka gave a nod. “Right...We uh-We had a disagreement and then we fought. Then I got arrested.” He shrugged as if it wasn’t that big of a deal.

The glare remained firmly in place. Iruka blinked up at the man, unsure what was going to happen now. He swallowed carefully, doing his best not to make any noise so as to draw anymore attention to himself. Not that the man’s attention wasn’t already firmly locked onto him alone. They were in the middle of the woods after all and there wasn’t a chance in hell of anyone else distracting the man away from Iruka at the present moment.

“Tell me.”

“Tell you what?” Iruka hedged.

The glower tightened, the man’s eyes pinching up as he growled out. “Tell me what happened. I want the truth.”

Iruka looked away. “You’ve read the report right?” Some irritation filtering into his voice.

“Don’t try my patience Iruka. Of course I read the report, but that’s not what I’m asking now is it?”

Iruka shrugged. “It’s the same thing.”

“No it’s not, now tell me what happened.”

The teen sighed, he should have known better than to drag things out like this. Iruka had known from the get go that he wasn’t about to get away with anything. Still he had tried his best to detract from the present situation, to weedle himself out of having to talk about this.

“Iruka.”

The teen flinched at the bite in the man’s words. “I had just come off shift and was walking home.”

“Walking?” The disbelief in the man’s voice irked Iruka. For once he was the one glaring, when it did no good Iruka huffed. “It’s not funny anymore you know.” He bit back.

“Watch your tone.” The man cautioned. “Why were you walking then? Even if you hate the transportation jutsu you can still take the rooftops.”

Iruka shrugged. “I just felt like walking.”

“You just-”

“Yes.” Iruka cut the man off sharply. “It’s not some strange behavior you know, I like to walk.” He defended once more.

The man was silent a moment as if trying to figure out what kind of response he would give the teen, Iruka expected another warning for his tone. He didn’t get one.

“And?”

Iruka’s gaze flitted back to the man’s eyes.

“What happened.” The man clarified.

“Oh...Well we kinda bumped into each other.”

“As in bumped into each other or just happened to be in the same place at the same time.”

Iruka blinked a moment then sighed. “The first one.”

The man nodded. “Alright, go on.”

“I apologized.”

The man snorted. “I don’t doubt that Iruka, but that doesn’t explain what happened.”

Iruka reached up and rubbed the back of his head, the man followed his arm. His eyes tightening.

“Did you hit your head?”

Iruka stared back at him before snorting. “I hit a lot of things.”

The man glared.

“I’m fine.” Iruka finally muttered with a shake of his head, he didn’t want to talk about what parts of him hurt. It wouldn’t change anything after all and seeing the man’s concern just made him feel worse. “He got upset because of something that happened at the missions office.”

“Something? Care to elaborate?”

“Not if I don’t have to.” Iruka smirked.

“Well you have to.”

Iruka sighed. “Yeah I figured...I was filing some scrolls the other day and I had to verify the casing with the codes on the backs.”

“And?”

Iruka sighed as he stared up at the sky. “He mislabeled a few and so I fixed them, but protocol says I have to report it.”

“Which you did.”

“Yeah.”

“And he found out and was mad.”

Iruka shrugged. “Seemed that way when he hit me.”

The man snorted. “And the rest?”

Iruka lowered his gaze down at the man. “The rest?”

“You two were caught full out wailing on each other in the middle of town, you threw him through a window Iruka. From what I’ve heard he tried to use you as his own punching bag. That is not a simple disagreement Iruka.”

“So...Some things might have been said.”

“Mmhmm and those things would be?”

The teen chose to look away, his fists clenching at his side. The man opposite of him noticed and sighed. “I’m going to need an answer Iruka, I just bailed you out of jail. I think I deserve one.”

Iruka tensed upon hearing that. “I know...You didn’t have to.” He muttered.

“Oh I didn’t did I?”

Iruka sighed as he faced back towards the Anbu. “No.” He said in a petulant tone. “I was quite happy sitting on a concrete floor in the dark.”

Wolf snorted. “Uh huh and was that because you knew you’d have to face me?”

Iruka huffed. “No.”

They both knew that was a lie. Iruka glared when the Anbu laughed at him, but he had long since learned that any attempts on his part to make the man feel bad for taunting him were useless.

“Well you aren’t still there so you might as well tell me what I want to know.”

“Why don’t you go interrogate Mizuki?”

The man gave him a look. Iruka gave him an innocent smile. “What?”

“We both know that wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“I don’t know what your talking about.” 

The teen got a glare for his willful ignorance. “Sure you don’t.” The disbelief lacing the man’s voice was clear to anyone who would hear it.

Iruka shrugged as if it didn’t matter to him.

“Just tell me what he said.”

Knowing that there was only one thing left he could do, Iruka tried as a last resort to get out of informing the man of what sparked a lot of the altercation.Iruka looked away, wetting his lips. “I shouldn’t have done that. I know t-”

“Iruka apologizing to me for getting into a fight with Mizuki isn’t going to stop me from making you say what happened.”

The teen gave him a pleading look.

The Anbu wasn’t swayed. “No. Now spill.”

Iruka shook his head at first, but it wasn’t so much him denying the Anbu’s request as being upset with himself. “He made comments about you and the others...The usual really.”

“Because he can’t come up with new insults.”

Iruka smirked. “Pretty much.” He chuckled. “But...Then he-” Iruka frowned, his hand coming up to touch his side. Wolf saw the motion and scowled upon seeing what the teen was doing.

“He said what?” The gravely tone in the man’s voice was firm. He wanted to know what Mizuki had said about Iruka’s injury.

Iruka shook his head as he let his hand fall back down to his side. “It’s okay, it doesn’t matter. We both got some good hits in before the jounin separated us. It’s over. He’s still in jail and I’m not.”

Wolf scowled. “That’s not the point Iruka.”

The teen nodded. “I know, but it’s not like we can change anything. He’ll get bailed out and things will go back to normal.”

Wolf’s eye skirted back and forth across the boys features, searching for something. Some proof that the boy was truly okay with things being put aside like that. He couldn’t put it past Iruka to just let whatever slight Mizuki had used against him go. Iruka was too kind for his own good, it was clear that Mizuki had no such qualms about striking up an argument with him.

“Iruka-”

“Can we just go home? Can you take me home?”

Kakashi wanted answers, but at the same time he could see how exhausted Iruka was. Whether or not that was because of the cuts and scrapes littering his body or because of whatever Mizuki said was getting to him he wasn’t sure. He nodded. “Sure.”

Reaching out he laid a much gentler hand on the boys shoulder and transported them back to the teen’s apartment.

Iruka sighed in obvious relief the moment they appeared in his apartment, it was so nice to be home.

“Thanks.” The teen turned to head down the hallway only to still when he heard the accompanying footsteps. Looking over his shoulder he raised a brow to the Anbu. “I do know how to bathe myself.”

Wolf snorted. “Cute.”

Iruka smirked. “I’m just going to wash up and go to sleep.”

The Anbu nodded back at him, but didn’t budge. Iruka stayed standing still in the hallway a moment before turning. He walked up to the Anbu and wrapped his arms around the taller figure. Wolf’s arms came around him a moment later.

“Thanks...Sorry you had to bail me out.”

The Anbu snorted. “Don’t make it a habit.”

Iruka shook his head. “I won’t.” Pulling back he smirked at his Anbu. “Thanks.”

Wolf nodded and let the boy go, watching as Iruka trailed into his bathroom. Shutting the door, he listened and upon hearing the shower start. Assured that the boy was alright, Kakashi made up his mind on what to do now.

 

********

 

Iruka winced as the hot water poured over him, stinging upon hitting all the scrapes and cuts his tussle with Mizuki had earned him. He sighed a moment later when the sting faded into the background, tilting his head back he let the water cascade over his head. Washing away the sweat and grime that he’d been forced to mull in while being detained. He felt bad for putting Wolf in such a position as to bail him out, he knew the man would do that upon hearing what happened. Still he wished the man hadn’t, it wasn’t like it was a bad thing to have to sit there. Besides he knew the man would catch shit from his comrades for ‘rescuing’ him. He didn’t even want to think what the others were going to say, what his coworkers would say. God going back to work was going to suck, hopefully their boss was smart enough to not put them on the same shift. He didn’t doubt that things would go poorly if they had to be in the small room together for extended periods of time and he’d promised Wolf to not make it a habit on being arrested. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep that promise if he had to work beside Mizuki. 

Shampooing and rinsing his hair, Iruka made sure that all the dirt and sweat had been abolished from his body before shutting off the pleasant water. Pulling the curtain back he snagged up the towel waiting for him on the rack and began drying himself off. The steam in the room had made the chill in the bathroom more tolerable, though he languished in the shower a moment longer as he dried himself off. Well aware that the floor was going to be frigid to his feet. When there was nothing else to be done, Iruka stepped out and shuddered. The icy feeling of the tile radiating up his once pleasantly warm skin, giving him a full body shiver. 

Iruka walked over to the mirror which hung directly over his sink. Wiping away the steam, he stared back at his reflection and gave a sigh. There was no way he could hope to cover up the black eye and split lip. The other scrapes weren’t as bad, though the lack of skin on his cheek left much to be desired. It looked far worse than if felt, but he figured that was because he had only managed to scrape a single layer of skin off when he’d been thrown into the gravel and not more. Shaking his head at the sight of himself, Iruka opened the cabinet to get out some supplies. He might as well tend to everything now, maybe if he got some creams on everything it would start to heal before he had to go back to work. 

He spent the next ten minutes tending to the various cuts and bruises littered across his form, many of which he hadn’t realized were there. When he was through and had safely tucked his medical supplies once more into the cabinet did he get dressed in a simple pair of sleeping pants. He’d forgo a shirt at the moment, some of the bruises on his chest were a bit tender and he wanted to be as comfortable as he could be. Exiting the bathroom, Iruka shut off the light on his way out. He shuffled along into his bedroom, tossing his clothing into the hamper.

“You know most people would find it creepy to have someone lounging about in their bedroom window.” He commented as he made his way towards his bed.

“Your not most people.”

Iruka chuckled. “No I’m not.” He groaned as he climbed into his bed, huffing as his head hit the pillow. Canting his face to the side he could see the Anbu tucked into his window seal. “Are you going to stay there?”

“Why not?”

Iruka smirked. “Cause I’m going to sleep and I doubt that makes for very good company.”

Wolf twisted his head and chuckled. “I’ve dealt with worse.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you have.” He twisted onto his side, his back to the Anbu as he settled in.

“Iruka.”

“Hmm?”

“What did Mizuki say about your scar?” Kakashi normally refused to talk about the injury the boy had sustained, but this was important.

Iruka twisted his head over his shoulder. “It’s okay Wolf.”

“If it was okay you wouldn’t have thrown him through a shop window in the artisan district.”

Iruka’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I uh...Didn’t realize they had put that in the report. I was kind of hoping they had just put it as a window and left it anonymous as to who’s window.”

Wolf chuckled. “Yeah well they did.”

Iruka twisted back around to face the wall. Kakashi scowled at the prospect of the boy ignoring the question, but wasn’t going to push anymore. It was clear that whatever the other boy had said bothered Iruka even if he wouldn’t admit to it.

“He said that he’d never been surprised by it, that I deserved it for being weak.”

Kakashi’s hands clenched into fists, his teeth clenching tightly. His eyes closed at the notion that the bastard would say such a thing to Iruka. 

“Wolf.”

Unclenching his teeth in order to speak Kakashi answered. “Yes Iruka.”

“I’m not sorry for throwing him through the window.”

Kakashi gave a bark of laughter at the boys surprising addition.

“But I am sorry to the shopkeeper for breaking their window with his body.”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. “We’ll get it taken care of.” He watched the boy shift on his bed a bit, getting comfortable beneath the blankets.

“Wolf...What did you say to the jailer?” The boy never turned around from his comfortable position on the bed.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. “I just told her that if you said you were mistreated that I’d pay her another visit.”

Iruka snorted. “Seriously?”

The Anbu hummed. “It’s not like you could tell which bruises Mizuki caused.”

“No.” Wolf agreed. “But I trust you to be honest with me.”

Iruka smiled to himself. “Well I am most of the time.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “I can tell when your lying Iruka and you only lie to get out of things that you don’t want to talk about.”

“True.” Iruka hummed to himself. “You were never going to let me just go home were you?”

“Not on your life kid.”

Iruka sighed. “Doesn’t seem very fair to me, you read the report why make me talk about it?”

Kakashi was silent a moment as he stared out the boys window mulling it over. “I read the report so I knew why I was bailing you out.”

“You still asked me to tell you though.”

“So I’d know your side of the story and hear from you what Mizuki might have done to have you react like that. You’re a level headed person Iruka, there had to be a reason for you to react like that.”

“Are you mad?”

“At you?”

Iruka hummed.

“I’m not exactly happy to have to bail you out, but I understand why you fought back. I’m not mad at you fighting back Iruka-”

“Just that I threw him through a window.”

Kakashi snorted. “That part certainly didn’t help your case, but no. I’m upset that you got into a fight with him in the middle of the village and got arrested for it. The only way for that to have happened was because you didn’t listen to the guards when they came to intervene.”

Iruka winced as he stared at the wall. “Yeah...”

Kakashi smirked “Yeah.”

“To be fair, Mizuki’s the one who punched the jounin. I just slugged Mizuki for it.”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. “Next time let the jounin take care of themselves.”

“So you think they’ll be a next time?”

Kakashi sighed. “No Iruka.”

“But you jus-”

“No Iruka.”

“I’m not going to let you forget that...If I get in trouble again.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “You wont like what happens if I have to bail you out again.” He promised the chunin.

“Yeah well I wasn’t jumping for joy this time either.”

Kakashi smirked. “Good.”

“Mean.” The teen called out as he pulled his blanket over his bare shoulder.

“Don’t get arrested and I won’t be mean.”

Iruka huffed. “That’s a lie.”

“I’m hurt th-”

“Wolf.” The teen’s tone was irritated now.

Kakashi chuckled. “Go to sleep, we can deal with the rest when you wake up.”

Iruka hummed. “Work is going to suck if we have to be in the office together.”

Kakashi blinked a few times in surprise, how could he have forgotten that they worked together. “Shit.”

Iruka smiled. “Language.” He called out in a pleasant tone.

“Don’t tempt me kid.”

Iruka chuckled as he closed his eyes. “Thank you.” His voice was quiet as he snuffled into his pillow. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask at the teen’s repeated thanks for bailing him out. He got some glee at knowing that Mizuki would continue to be detained until tomorrow unless someone bailed him out. Knowing the man’s sour disposition he doubted there was anyone willing to do that. 

A glance back towards Iruka found that the teen was most likely already asleep, his eyes traveled unconsciously towards the boys ribs. With Iruka facing the wall he was settled on the ribs baring the scar, even with it hidden from view Kakashi still knew right where it was. It was a solid reminder of what could have been, it would always be there. It might be hidden from view by the boys clothing, but Kakashi would always know where it was and how it came to be.

He frowned as he recalled what Iruka had said, Mizuki’s words about his previous injury making him think long and hard about what was to be done. Leaning back against the window seal Kakashi figured he could always go pay the teen a visit while he was still locked down. That could be fun, he smiled with a cheshire grin hidden beneath his mask. Yes a visit to Mizuki might just be what he needed. 

 


End file.
